La Alianza Magica
by ent Maria
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si personajes como Frodo Bolson o Luke Skywalker llegaran a Hogwarts para ayudar a Harry, Ron, Hermione y los demas en su lucha contra Voldemort?
1. Hagrid y los portadores del anillo

Anochecía en la Tierra Media. Deslizándose suavemente a través de las tranquilas aguas del mar, continuaba su recorrido el último barco procedente de los Puertos Grises y con rumbo a las tierras de Valinor. En la proa del barco, dos figuras resaltaban bajo los destellos rojizos que indicaban la proximidad de la puesta del sol.

Bueno, Gandalf, cuéntame otra vez qué es eso de la blanca orilla.

Pues eso, Frodo, si ya te lo he contado miles de veces. El lugar al que nos dirigimos. Las tierras imperecederas de los elfos, ya sabes, esas de las arenas blancas y las verdes campiñas.

Pero, Gandalf…¿hay elfas como la dama Arwen en aquellas tierras? Es que las mujeres hobbits nunca han sido de mi agrado. Y aprovechando mi dominio del idioma élfico, podrías hacerme el favor y presentarme a alguna elfa soltera interesante…

Pero Frodo…¿a qué vienes tú a las tierras imperecederas? Nos dirigimos a un lugar de reposo y paz. Ya lo sabías cuando abandonaste la Comarca.

Sí, claro, pero una cosa no quita la otra¿verdad? Entiéndeme Gandalf, tengo que asumir de una vez que Sam me dejara por esa Rosita Coto y rehacer mi vida…y si es junto a una elfa inmortal, muchísimo mejor.

Bueno, bueno, ya hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a Valinor, tendré que consultarlo con Elrond y Galadriel para ver si están de acuerdo. Umm…ahora deberíamos refugiarnos, mira esas nubes negras, se avecina una tormenta…

Y, en efecto, de repente el cielo quedó cubierto de densos nubarrones negros y una enorme tormenta cayó sobre el barco, que comenzó a agitarse peligrosamente.

¡Frodo¡Agárrate¡Creo que vamos a hundirnos!

¡Y yo creo que voy a vomitar! Me siento como cuando la araña gorda me clavó su agijón…¡Gandaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalf¡Haz algo!

Pero ni el mago blanco con su enorme poder pudo evitar el naufragio de la nave, que se precipitó en las frías aguas. Haciendo un último esfuerzo, Gandalf, Elrond y Galadriel cogieron a Frodo y a su anciano tío Bilbo y subieron al bote salvavidas, especialmente diseñado por los elfos constructores de la casa de Elrond para aguantar todo tipo de tempestades. Ninguno de ellos supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron flotando a la deriva en medio de las aguas embravecidas y la tormenta, pero, finalmente, usando la luz de Earendil de la Dama Galadriel, divisaron tierra y se aproximaron, empleando la vara de Gandalf como remo. Galadriel, con su aguda vista élfica, divisó algo:

¡Ey¡Mirad eso¡Hay alguien allí!

¿Eh¡Ah, sí! Parece un dragón.

¡Calla tío Bilbo! Cómo va a ser un dragón. Estás más cegato cada día, eso de envejecer de golpe te ha sentado fatal. Es un hombre, aunque muy grande…vayamos a investigar…Gandalf, ve tú delante por si acaso.

Se aproximaron con cautela hasta la extraña figura, que, en efecto, no era un dragón, sino un hombretón de tamaño descomunal, sentado en la orilla de la playa y con lo que parecía ser una enorme caña de pescar en su mano. Junto a él, un perro se revolcaba en la arena observando a su amo y agitando su cola continuamente.

Vamos, Fag, no seas impaciente, tan solo quiero atrapar a uno de esos malditos peces-águila y volveremos a casa a preparar tu cena. Deja ya de ladrar…¿qué te ocurre? Un momento, oigo voces…¿quién anda ahí?

¡Gandalf¡Es un orco¡Acaba con él!

¡Calla Frodo! No andas mucho mejor de vista que tu viejo tío. Este individuo no es muy agraciado, pero sin duda no es un orco, aunque no encaja en ninguna raza que yo haya visto en mi larga vida. Seamos cautelosos, dejadme hablar a mí primero…

¿Quiénes sois y qué estáis haciendo en estas tierras? Hablad ahora u os azuzo a mi perro, y os aseguro que no sobreviviréis a su fiero ataque.

No dudamos de tu bravo compañero, a pesar de que se haya escondido detrás de ti, pero danos al menos la oportunidad de explicarnos. Soy Gandalf el Blanco, antes conocido como Gandalf el Gris, y estos son mis compañeros de viaje, el señor Elrond de Rivendel, la Dama Galadriel de Lothlorien, y Frodo y Bilbo Bolsón, de La Comarca. Nuestro barco ha naufragado y deseamos saber dónde nos encontramos y con quién tenemos el gusto de hablar.

Ummm…mi nombre es Hagrid, soy profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, que se encuentra nada más atravesar ese bosque que tenemos ahí detrás, y que cuenta entre sus alumnos al famoso Harry Potter y…umm….no debí decir eso, yo…¡eh, ha picado uno!

Mientras Hagrid pronunciaba estas palabras, su caña de pescar se elevó por encima del agua y, ante la mirada asombrada de todos los presentes, un extraño animal hizo su aparición en el extremo. Era una especie de pez gigante, con la particularidad de que tenía pico y alas de águila, alas que en ese preciso instante desplegó, levantando el vuelo y arrancando la caña de las manos de Hagrid, al que había cogido totalmente desprevenido. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, el inmenso animal cayó en picado sobre el aturdido Frodo, al que agarró de su capa con el pico.

¡Gandaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalf¡Socorroooooooooo!- gritó Frodo, que se vio de pronto suspendido en el aire.

¡Frodo¡A dónde vas¡Llévame contigo¡Qué emoción! Creo que estoy

preparado para otra aventura. – dijo Bilbo sonriente.

Pero el pez-águila no parecía interesado en transportar a más viajeros. En apenas unos segundos, se lanzó en un vuelo vertiginoso atravesando las copas de los árboles e internándose en el bosque, con Frodo colgando de su pico.

- ¡Esperad! – exclamó Hagrid - Creo que sé a donde se dirige…¡va directo hacia Hogwarts¡Seguidme! Os llevaré allí por el camino más rápido y trataremos de interceptarlo para rescatar a vuestro pequeño amigo…esperemos que al bicho no le de por abrir el pico a medio camino, la caída desde esa altura y a esa velocidad probablemente sería muy dolorosa, por no decir mortal…umm…no debí decir eso.


	2. Encuentro con los Jedi

Hagrid echó a correr y se internó en el bosque, seguido de Gandalf y los demás compañeros. A lo lejos, en el cielo, podían ver la silueta del pez-águila, que, afortunadamente, aún mantenía a Frodo colgado de su pico.

¡Vamos! – gritó Hagrid.- Conozco un atajo que nos conducirá rápidamente al castillo y, esperemos, a vuestro amigo.

Más vale que así sea – murmuró Gandalf con cara de pocos amigos- o, de lo contrario, te convertiré en un sapo.

Sin embargo, tras un largo rato, parecían haberse internado en lo más profundo del bosque, y ya no había el menor rastro de Frodo y el pez-águila.

No lo comprendo – gimoteó Hagrid- estaba seguro de que conocía el camino correcto.

¿Estás insinuando que estamos perdidos? – bramó Elrond, ceñudo.

No, no, ni mucho menos, yo, bueno, estoooooo, en realidad, quizá sí, un poco perdidos, pero estoy seguro de que encontraremos la salida, aunque debo admitir que nunca había pasado por esta zona del bosque y…ups, no debí decir eso.

¡Vamos Gandalf! Este grandullón no nos ha traído más que problemas. ¡Conviértelo en sapo de una vez y vayamos a reunirnos con Frodo! Se hace tarde, y en ese castillo deben estar a punto de servir la cena, ¿verdad? – sugirió Bilbo.

El rostro de Hagrid estaba empezando a adquirir un tono amarillento y enfermizo cuando, de repente, algo golpeó a la dama Galadriel en la cabeza.

¡Ay! ¡Qúe demonios es esto! ¡Alguien me ha arrojado un coco! Cómo se nota que éste no es un bosque de elfos, a saber qué criaturas salvajes e incivilizadas se ocultan tras esos árboles – protestó Galadriel, frotándose la frente, muy indignada.

¡Shhh! – susurró Gandalf.- Silencio. Algo se mueve tras esas ramas. ¡Mirad!

Todos dirigieron la mirada al lugar indicado por el mago, descubriendo a dos pequeñas criaturitas peludas, que hablaban una extraña lengua entre ellas, sostenían varios cocos en sus manos y parecían estar disfrutando enormemente con la situación.

¿Qué son esas criaturas? Nunca antes, en todos mis largos años, había visto nada similar. - murmuró Elrond asombrado.

Son ewoks, habitantes de los bosques de Endor y hábiles guerreros, no os dejéis engañar por su apariencia – dijo, de pronto, una voz a sus espaldas. – pero, ¿quiénes sois vosotros? ¡Hablad! ¿Acaso no habíamos derrotado ya al lado oscuro? Aunque no tenéis pinta de tropas imperiales…

Galdalf, Hagrid, Elrond, Bilbo y Galadriel se giraron y descubrieron ante ellos la figura de un joven, ataviado con ropajes negros y que sujetaba en su mano un extraño sable luminoso…

Gandalf el Blanco es mi nombre, éstos son mis compañeros, viajábamos en una nave rumbo a las tierras imperecederas y una tormenta nos apartó de nuestro destino. Hemos perdido a uno de nuestros amigos y este hombretón nos ha traído hasta aquí haciéndonos creer que sabía dónde encontrarlo…

¡Eh! ¡Un momento! – protestó airadamente Hagrid. – Yo no os hice creer nada, yo sabía perfectamente a dónde me dirigía y…

¡Silencio! – bramó Elrond furioso- ya ajustaremos cuentas contigo. Ahora necesitamos saber dónde nos encontramos y cómo salir de aquí. ¿Quién eres tú, joven amigo, y qué extraño objeto portas en tu mano?

Mi nombre es Luke Skywalker, y este objeto es mi arma jedi. Os encontráis en el bosque de Endor, en plena celebración de la derrota de las fuerzas del Lado Oscuro. Pero, decidme, ¿qué ha ocurrido con vuestro amigo? Y, ¿qué son las tierras imperecederas? ¿Se encuentran en algún planeta del borde exterior? Nunca había oído hablar de ellas…

¡Eh! – protestó Hagrid - ¡Está mintiendo! ¡Bosque de Endor! ¡Ja! No existe ningún bosque con ese nombre en las proximidades de Hogwarts, sin duda esto es una trampa planeada por El que no debe ser nombrado.

¡Qué dice este tipo! ¡Está loco! ¿Y a quién no debemos nombrar? Más vale que os expliquéis, estoy notando un estremecimiento en la Fuerza que no me gusta nada…

¡Paparruchas! ¡No creáis ni una palabra! Este payaso debe haber escapado del hospital de San Mungo y por lo visto necesita medicación, él mismo admite que tiene fuertes temblores, debe ser algún tipo de síndrome de abstinencia…- afirmó Hagrid.

¡Silencio! – ordenó Gandalf. – Algo extraño está ocurriendo aquí y debemos averiguar qué es…

En efecto, amigo, algo extraño está ocurriendo. Luke, hijo mío, baja tu arma, no creo que esta gente pertenezca al lado oscuro, mi instinto me dice que estamos todos en el mismo bando – dijo una nueva voz, clara y profunda.

Todas las miradas quedaron fijas en la persona que había pronunciado estas palabras. Hagrid y Bilbo ahogaron unas exclamaciones de asombro. Se trataba de un joven, de aspecto similar al que se hacía llamar Luke, y, por tanto, ¿por qué llamaba hijo a alguien que, aparentemente, tenía su misma edad? Pero lo más extraño no era eso, sino un pequeño detalle que a nadie pasó inadvertido: su figura era totalmente translúcida.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: SE ACABÓ LA FIESTA**

La fantasmagórica figura se detuvo a examinar cuidadosamente a Gandalf y los demás compañeros que, a su vez, lo observaban ensimismados. Finalmente fue Hagrid quien rompió el silencio:

¿Quién eres tú? No recuerdo que este año se espere la llegada a Hogwarts de ningún nuevo fantasma, a pesar de que Nick Casi-Decapitado lleva tiempo pidiendo que le busquemos un nuevo compañero. Por otra parte, no consigo detectar las causas de tu muerte, y sin embargo, dada tu juventud, debió ser una muerte violenta…¿un envenenamiento quizás?

En realidad, mi padre murió hace un rato, por salvarme a mí cuando estaba a punto de caer derrotado a manos del Emperador. Y ahora ha recuperado el aspecto que tenía antes de pasar al Lado Oscuro, así que podría decirse que la muerte le sienta bien. Pero, ¿de qué fantasmas estás hablando? Mi padre no es ningún fantasma, él ahora está en comunión con la Fuerza, eso es todo.

Por favor, ¿puede alguien explicarnos quiénes son ustedes y qué está pasando aquí? – se impacientó Galadriel.

Por supuesto, señora, disculpe a mi joven hijo, ha tomado unas cervezas de más para celebrar la derrota del Lado Oscuro y no se expresa con claridad. Mi nombre es Anakin Skywalker, ex Darth-Vader, recientemente retirado del Lado Oscuro. Tú – dijo Anakin, dirigiéndose a Gandalf - ¿eres también un Jedi? La Fuerza es intensa en ti. Sin embargo, nunca vi un Jedi vestido con túnicas blancas y tampoco conocía sables láser de diseño similar al tuyo.

¿Te refieres a esto? – repuso Gandalf alzando su vara.- Desconozco qué es un sable láser, pero en cualquier caso mi vara nunca ha recibido ese nombre. Escucha, como le decíamos a tu, ejem, hijo, uno de nuestros amigos ha sido capturado y debemos salir de este bosque y encontrarlo. ¿Podéis ayudarnos?

Umm, como decía Luke, yo también siento un estremecimiento en la Fuerza, algo extraño está ocurriendo, lo presiento…os diremos cómo salir del bosque, pero antes debemos ir en presencia del maestro Yoda, el sabrá qué hacer. ¡Seguidme!

Y así, el grupo, encabezado por Anakin, penetró a través de un pequeño sendero y, al cabo de un rato, se encontró en un claro del bosque, donde presenciaron un curioso espectáculo: cientos de aquellas pequeñas criaturitas peludas portadoras de cocos gritaban y danzaban al ritmo de unos tambores, que se escuchaban mezclados con el sonido procedente de unos majestuosos fuegos artificiales que surcaban el cielo estrellado. Parecía que estaba teniendo lugar una celebración por todo lo alto. Pero, de repente, cesaron los fuegos artificiales, las estrellas se ocultaron, cesaron los bailes y los cánticos y se hizo el silencio…Los dos jedis se abrieron paso entre la multitud de sorprendidos ewoks, dirigiéndose con gesto decidido hacia dos nuevas figuras translúcidas que conversaban entre ellas.

¡Maestro Yoda! ¡Obi-Wan! Menos mal que os encontramos. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Hola, Anakin, Luke – saludó un anciano de larga barba blanca- ¿quiénes son vuestros compañeros?

Son viajeros de un planeta desconocido llamado Tierras Imperecederas, han perdido a un amigo y necesitan salir de este bosque para seguir su rastro. Este grandullón parece ser su guía, aunque no para de hablar de un extraño castillo con fantasmas, no creo que debamos confiar en él- explicó Luke.

¡Ya estamos otra vez! – bufó Hagrid

Tranquilo, amigo, enfurecerte no debes. La ira lleva al Lado Oscuro. Una explicación entre todos hallaremos si cooperar intentamos.

¿Y quién es esta rana parlante? ¿No será ese sabio maestro del que habláis cuyo consejo debemos seguir? ¡Antes escucharía a un elfo doméstico! – dijo Hagrid observando a Yoda con gesto de incredulidad.

Razonable tu duda es, mi gigantesco amigo, mas no debes juzgarme por mi tamaño, el tamaño no es lo que importa – repuso Yoda.

Ves, en eso estamos de acuerdo, yo acostumbraba a decírselo a mi sobrino Frodo, que parecía tener algún tipo de complejo respecto a ese tema. – afirmó Bilbo. – Lo cual me recuerda que se hace tarde, y Frodo sigue desaparecido, no es por meter prisa, pero…

Tienes razón Bilbo, debemos partir cuanto antes en busca de Frodo.- dijo Gandalf - Maestro Yoda, quisiéramos que nos mostrarais la salida de este bosque, y, si es posible, que nos expliquéis qué es todo eso del Lado Oscuro y de la Fuerza. ¿Acaso un nuevo poder oscuro ha resurgido? Porque pensábamos que había sido derrotado…

Y lo ha sido, en efecto, de hecho lo estábamos celebrando esta misma noche, hasta hace unos momentos, cuando habéis aparecido…vosotros – repuso Obi-Wan con gesto pensativo.

Ey, no sé exactamente qué entendéis por Señor Oscuro, Lado Oscuro o como queráis llamarlo, pero, en todo caso, el Mago Tenebroso ha vuelto y su poder es ahora más fuerte que nunca, así que no sé a cuento de qué tanta celebración, es más, deberíais estar todos de duelo…pero si no hace ni dos días del funeral de Dumbledore. ¡Qué poco respeto! - protestó Hagrid.

Ummm, de vuestra conversación, de tres fuerzas malignas diferentes deduzco que hablando estamos, dos de ellas al parecer extinguido se han, pero ese Mago Tenebroso del que hablas, algo puede tener que ver en estos extraños sucesos – razonó el maestro Yoda. Toda vuestra historia contad debéis, y el camino a seguir hallaremos. Pero antes, seguidme debéis hasta el lugar donde se encuentran el general Solo y sus amigos, ummm, muy útiles pueden sernos si contra nuevas fuerzas oscuras enfrentarnos debemos.

Y así, se dispusieron a seguir al maestro Yoda, sumido cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué había sido de Frodo?¿Quién era aquel ser diminuto de color verde que construía frases al revés del resto de los mortales (o inmortales, depende del caso)? ¿Estaban de celebración o de duelo? ¿Esperaba Hogwarts la llegada de tres nuevos fantasmas? ¿Dónde se encontraba el planeta Tierras Imperecederas? Y, lo más importante, ¿representaban el Señor Oscuro, el Lado Oscuro y el Mago Tenebroso una misma fuerza maligna?


	4. Ginny y los hobbits

**CAPÍTULO 4: GINNY Y LOS HOBBITS**

Ginny Weasley permaneció inmóvil durante varios minutos tras la marcha de Harry. Aún no se sentía capaz de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a cortar con ella? ¡Ella, que desde hacía años había manejado a los chicos de Hogwarts a su antojo! ¡Ella, que tenía una legión de admiradores que no cesaban de perseguirla por cada rincón del castillo! ¡Ella, que siempre había terminado sus anteriores relaciones como y cuando había querido! Aquello era absolutamente inconcebible. De todos los hombres del mundo, había tenido que enamorarse de Harry Potter. No podía haberse conformado con alguien como Neville, por ejemplo, no, tenía que encapricharse del "Elegido", que ahora la dejaba tirada para hacerse el héroe solitario. Tremendamente furiosa, Ginny se levantó y echó a correr, sin saber a dónde se dirigía…no importaba, sólo quería alejarse de aquel estúpido de Harry Potter y sus delirios de grandeza…

Ginny corrió y corrió, hasta perder la noción del tiempo, y finalmente se detuvo, sin saber siquiera dónde se encontraba. Parecía haber salido de los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero eso no era posible…¿o sí? Miró a su alrededor y se descubrió en un hermoso valle bordeado por un río. A lo lejos, distinguió a tres figuras a caballo que se aproximaban despacio hacia ella. Una de ellas iba cerrando el grupo, silenciosa y cabizbaja. Las otras dos parecían ir cantando una extraña cancioncilla, que conforme se acercaban Ginny alcanzó a distinguir:

"Una pinta me tomé, en el Poney Pisador,

y me dije sin dudar: no hay una sin dos,

Dos pintas me bebí, en el Poney Pisador,

y a por la tercera fui, pues muy sano es el alcohol.

Tres pintas me tomé, en el Poney Pisador,

y al señor Mantecona, le canté esta canción.

Cuatro pintas me bebí, en el Poney Pisador,

más mi hierba de fumar, pues no hay mezcla mejor.

Cinco pintas me tomé, en el Poney Pisador,

Y a la mesa me subí, ciego por el colocón.

Seis pintas me bebí, en el Poney Pisador,

y a la sexta creí ver, un olifante volador.

Salí corriendo tras él, y de la mesa caí,

con el suelo me empotré, y la cabeza me abrí.

Pero cómo disfruté, las pintas que me bebí,

Y la hierba que me fumé, en el Poney Pisador."

Los tres viajeros llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba la menor de los Weasley, deteniéndose ante ella:

Mira Merry, más gente grande, ¿no nos encontrábamos ya cerca de la frontera de La Comarca? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

No lo sé, Pip. Señorita, ¿está usted perdida?

Ginny contempló a los tres extraños, muy confundida, pues nunca había visto seres semejantes, y eso que en sus 5 años en Hogwarts se había topado con criaturas muy diversas. En un primer momento los tomó por enanos, pero no lo eran, ni siquiera tenían la característica barba larga enanil. Tampoco parecían ser duendes, o elfos domésticos. En realidad eran como humanos, pero de baja estatura, y tenían pies peludos y orejas picudas. Además, aquellos forasteros vestían elegantes ropajes. ¿Serían acaso personajes importantes de algún lejano territorio mágico, enviados para asistir al funeral de Dumbledore? Si así era, llegaban con retraso.

Yo soy Ginny Weasley, alumna de 5º curso del Colegio Hogwarts. Vienen ustedes por el funeral de Dumbledore, supongo. Lamento comunicarles que finalizó hace unos minutos.

¿Funeral de quién? – preguntó Pippin alarmado.

Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts y el mago más poderoso que haya existido en los últimos tiempos, exceptuando al Que no debe ser Nombrado, por supuesto…- respondió Ginny con gesto sombrío.

¿El mago más poderoso? ¿Muerto? ¡Merry! No estará hablando de Gandalf, ¿verdad? Aunque nunca oí que Dumbledore fuera uno de sus nombres, ni que fuera director de un colegio…

No lo creo, Pip. Sam, ¿tú has oído hablar del tal Dumbledore? ¡Sam!

El tercer componente del pequeño grupo levantó súbitamente la cabeza, como si saliera de alguna especie de ensoñación.

¡Eh! ¿Señor Frodo? ¿Dónde está usted? ¡No vaya donde su Sam no pueda seguirle!

¡No Sam! Soy Merry, Frodo se fue a los Puertos, ¿recuerdas? Lo despedimos hace un rato, y estábamos a punto de entrar en La Comarca cuando ha aparecido esta señorita, que dice que un famoso mago llamado Dumbledore acaba de morir. ¿Sabes de quién se trata?

Umm…pues no, nunca oí hablar de él, ni siquiera a mi viejo tío. – murmuró Sam confuso mientras observaba a Ginny detenidamente.

Si no habéis venido por el funeral de Dumbledore, ¿quiénes sois y qué hacéis aquí?

Somos hobbits de La Comarca, y volvíamos a casa en estos momentos. Peregrin Tuk es mi nombre, y éstos dos son Meriadoc Brandigamo y Samsagaz Gamyi ¿Vives cerca de aquí? Está anocheciendo, quizá podríamos llevarte a casa, no tienes buen aspecto – ofreció Pippin.

Claro que no tengo buen aspecto. ¡El estúpido de mi novio acaba de cortar conmigo! – repuso Ginny, furiosa en un principio, aunque luego una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en su cara - ¿Hobbits? Nunca he oído hablar de hobbits.

Oh, vaya, suele pasar, aunque en los últimos tiempos hemos adquirido mucha fama, ¿no has escuchado la historia de nuestra grandes hazañas en la Guerra del Anillo? – preguntó Pippin, extrañado al ver cómo Ginny hacía un gesto negativo con la cabeza. – Bueno, quizá seas demasiado joven. En cualquier caso, lamento lo de tu novio, sin duda es un tonto con cara de orco y cerebro de troll. ¡Vamos, sube a mi poney y te llevaremos a casa!

Y así, Ginny montó con Pippin y los cuatro emprendieron el camino de vuelta a Hogwarts…


End file.
